The use of metals in medicine has grown impressively in recent years as the result of a greatly advancing understanding of the structures of biologically active metal complexes and metal-containing proteins.
Currently, a class of cobalt-containing, complexes, where the cobalt is Co(III), has been shown to have antiviral, antitumor and antimicrobial activities, as well as showing use in the treatment of inflammation and burns (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,866,054, 4,866,053, 5,049,557, 5,106,841, 5,142,076, and 5,210,096, and Wooley et al., Agents and Actions 35:274 (1992)). These complexes have a basic core structure shown below: ##STR2##
These complexes are hypothesized to be active-oxygen or superoxide antagonists, thus suppressing medical conditions associated with free radicals such as inflammation.
Additionally a Co(II) complex of isopropyl salicylic acid has been made and reported to be cytotoxic. (Ranford et al.. J. Chem. Soc. Dalton Trans. (1993) 3393).
Finally the oxidation of certain Co(III) complexes containing coordinated nitrogen mustards causes the release of activated aliphatic mustards which can act as diffusible cytotoxins. (Ware et al.. J. Med. Chem. 36:1839 (1993)).